Yumi's Side
by Korra Jaeger
Summary: A parallel story to the plot of Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin about a girl named Yumi and her boyfriend.


Episode 1

That day, humanity remembered...the terror of being ruled by them, and the humiliation of being kept in a cage.

A hundred years ago, the misterious humanoid creatures known as titans appeared and destroyed the life we knew. Almost overnight, the human race was driven to the brink of extinction. The survivors retreated behind the three massive walls Maria, Rose, and Sina. There we have survived, living under the illusion of safety from the titan threat, for a hundred years.

My name is Yumi. I'm fifteen. I have long brown hair, sea blue eyes, and am rather athletic if I do say so myself. My family of five own a standard house in southeast Zhiganshina, near the wall. I have a brother of eighteen, Daz, who also has brown hair, and some scruffy facial hair that he doesn't pay attention to, and sky blue eyes. My other brother, Jack, the problem child, is fourteen with pitch black hair, and mischevious, judgemental brown eyes. My mother is European, and my father is of a distant Japanese descent, but it's barely visible in him and not in any of us, his children. Working in the Garrison regiment of the military, my father helps guard the walls from an immediate titan threat if it were to arise. Unemployed, my mother tends to matters around the house.

I start my story on one particular day that changed everything. Mom is outside in the garden, Daz is outside reading a book, and Jack is God only knows where. Dad is on duty guarding the wall. I am sitting in my room, enjoying the cool house, it being scorchingly hot outside, with my sixteen year old boyfriend, Rick. He's skinny, and muscular at the same time. He has hair a darker brown than my own, and the most gorgeous green eyes. He's incredibly handsome, and hot. We have been playing chess in my room for a good twenty minutes, and he is beating me. He has taken my queen, one rook, one horse, both bishops, and five pawns. I have only managed to capture one of his bishops, one horse, and four pawns. It is his move. He shifts his pawn forward a space, putting me in check. I look up at him, and we lock eyes for a moment, a smile forcing itself onto my lips for no real reason. He smiles lighlty back. I look down at the game, and we keep playing until he finally wins. I sigh, trying to surpress a smile, he's so good. We both get up and before we walk over to my bed, I throw my arms around his neck and hug him. He grabs my lower back with one hand, pressing my body to his, and with the other holds the back of my head. We both laugh slightly, and I sigh out of bliss, my life is perfect with him. Suddenly, a loud crash erupts in the air, from the direction of the gate in the wall and a violent tremor like a horrible earthquake seems to shake the whole world. Still embracing each other, we fall onto my bed from the impact, which scatters the chess pieces all over the floor and knocks some books off of my shelves. But it can't be an earthquake, it's far too short. I jump up and run to the window, Rick close behind me. From my bedroom window the gate is visible, and peering over the top of the wall is a massive head, three time the size of our house, with too many teeth, and no skin. A TITAN. I am too mortified to do anything, but I grab Rick's arm and cling to it with all my might for security instinctively. He's too terrified to move a muscle, and just stands there, petrified. Tears of terror well up in my eyes, and start to spill out onto my face, but I can't think, I can't even move enough to blink them out of my eyes. Daz and my mother burst into the room, flinging the door open, but we're too frightened to move.

Daz: "Yumi, Rick! Are you guys alright?! Have you seen Jack anywhere?!"

I don't have the power to answer, tears are spilling out of my eyes and down my cheeks, one of them falls to the windowsill. Rick's eyes are slightly tearing up as well. Daz walks toward us determinedly and yanks me away from the window onto a chair. I snap out of my daze and blink the tears from my eyes. I scream, shaking my head and collapsing my face into my hands, my face still soaked with tears. Rick runs towards me and wraps his arms around me.

Rick: "It's gonna be alright Yum-"

"No it's not! The titans are here dammit!"

Daz: "The soldiers are evacuating everyone in case the titans break through, we need to go!"

I stand up and we head downstairs. On the way out of my room I grab the double-barrel buck shot hunting rifle that I recived for my birthday that hangs on my wall. I keep it loaded. We make it downstairs, and Daz runs and gets my father's other two rifles, already loaded and our firewood ax. We make it outside in time to see Jack running down the street amongst a small crowd fleeing towards the ferries that take citizens into Wall Maria. Before Jack could reach us, a second tremor shakes the earth, if possible even more powerful than the first. Windows flying open and shattering and glass spraying into the street, we all fall to the ground. Giant chunks of rock hurl through the air, crushing people and houses. THE. WALL. IS. BREACHED.

A crowd of people have been fleeing along the street, and about 35 meters from us a rock the size of two horses lands and crushes 9 people. I force myself to turn away as blood sprays all over the street. And then, out of my periforal vision I see a massive boulder flying overhead. It lands on our house as I see my mother running out. She doesn't make it. The boulder crushes our house and a spray of blood shoots out into the street along with our mom's dying shriek. Daz collapses onto his knees on the street and pukes. Vomit mixed with tears spills onto the pavement. I scream with agony, tears streaming out of my eyes again. I throw my arms around Rick's body and bury my face in his chest, soaking his shirt with tears. He kisses the top of my head.

Jack: "For fuck's sake! Noo! I'll screw up those titans if it's the last thing I do!"

He starts crying collapsed on his knees. Titans are already flooding into the town, and there is no sign of the collossal titan apart from the hole in our wall, and the hole in our hearts, the hole that destroyed our lives...


End file.
